1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a noise suppression cable to suppress crosstalk between twisted pair wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, LAN (Local Area Network) has been increasingly introduced to offices etc. Information cabling systems constituting the LAN in offices etc. often use as an LAN cable a 4-pair unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cable with four pairs of twisted wires.
The LAN cable is generally constructed such that the four twisted pair wires are isolated from each other by disposing a cross-shaped inclusion among them so as to suppress crosstalk between the twisted pair wires (see e.g. JP-A-2009-277592).
However, since the cross-shaped inclusion in the LAN cable serves only to increase the distance between the twisted pair wires, the crosstalk between the twisted pair wires cannot be sufficiently suppressed. Therefore, a pair cable has been proposed in which a shield layer is disposed at the periphery of each of the twisted pair wires (see e.g. JP-A-2000-156124).